Querido Amorimago:
by Sstiautng
Summary: "Querido Amorimago: creo que mi novia es frígida" Canuto que mierda es esto.


Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece

* * *

-Tengo lo que necesitas- exclamó Sirius.

James Potter sabía que era el chico más afortunado de Hogwarts. No, un simple castillo era algo demasiado pequeño. El más afortunado de Inglaterra, ¡del mundo entero! Y la causa se encontraba sentada justo en la primera fila, jugando distraidamente con un mechón de su rojo pelo y tomando notas que más tarde, sin que se diese ella cuenta, James copiaría y estudiaría en vez de hacer sus propios esquemas del libro (mucho más rápido y mejor que si los hiciera por sí mismo).

Dicha causa de su fortuna ahora lo miraba con sus ojos verdes, como si en cualquier momento se dispusiese a saltar en medio de la clase de pociones, tirarlo encima de su pupitre y comérselo a besos, entre otras cosas. Pero siendo realista, James sabía que tal mirada apasionada y tal fantasía se encontraba solo en su mente calenturrienta y llena de hormonas que no paraban de hacerle la vida imposible.

Sí, era cierto que James había alcanzado lo que más quería, que por fin su pelirroja había dejado de darle calabazas y a darse cuenta, que detrás de toda aquella burla de "¿Sales conmigo, Evans?" en verdad había un "estoy acojonado de que me rechaces así que me burlo, aunque para mí vaya totalemente en serio". Lily no era tonta y sabía calar a la gente. Y si con él le había costado seis años descubrir como era en realidad, era porque él era muy buen actor.

Así que allí estaban los dos. Lily siempre tan responsable (aunque cada vez más malinfluenciada) al principio de la clase, y él (intentando ser cada vez más responsable, aunque todo se quede en el intento) al final de esta observando a su novia.

Ambos separados pero más juntos que nunca. Ambos pastelosamente enamorados (como más de un Griffindor había señalado).

Pero como muy bien había dicho Sirius, James necesitaba _algo._

_-_¿Qué has conseguido?

-La solución a todos tus problemas- susurró el moreno con sonrisa torcida y engreída.

James suspiró con impaciencia. Para él solo existía una mancha negra en toda aquel sueño que estaba viviendo con su pelirroja. Y por Merlín que tenía que ponerle solución _ya._

_-_Desembucha.

-No sé cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes. Somos magos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Para que diablos existe la magia si no la usamos para mejorar nuestra vida?

-Sirius haz el favor de contarme- dijo James de mal humor. Sirius lo miró apenas un instante. Su amigo necesitaba más ayuda de la que había pensado en un primer momento si su tono de voz y la mirada fulminante que le profesaba, tenían algo que ver.

-Una poción.

-¿Una poción?

-Si, ya sabes, esa cosa que está hecha de ingredientes y que se te da tan mal hacer que no sé como no suspendes.

-Muy gracioso, pero ya podrás decirme cómo una poción podrá ayudarme en _esto._

Cinco meses. Ese era el tiempo que Lily y James llevaban juntos. Cinco meses de besos, abrazos y caricias bajo la mesa del comedor, en la capa invisible, en los cuartos, en la Sala Común, en los baños, en los jardines... en definitiva, en todas partes del maldito castillo. Besos, abrazos, caricias y _nada más_.

No es que James sea un obsesionado del sexo, no. Siendo hombre y encerrado en un sitio donde la mitad de el alumnado era femenino, él se considera un caso particular y extraño por ser virgen a sus diecisiete años. Nadie en su curso lo era excepto él. Bueno y Peter quizás, aunque él no admitiese ni negase nada.

James sabe que ha tenido muchas oportunidades. Él no había sido un santo en su periodo a.d.L (antes de Lily) y aunque no había tenido sexo en sí, si que había hecho muchas otras cosas... _y qué cosas._

También sabe que si no ha llegado a más con ninguna otra es porque tenía la esperanza de que fuese con Lily su primera vez. Claro que esta ñoñería sentimental nunca se lo contaría a ella, y mucho menos a sus amigos. Para todos los demás él era todo un semental. Si nadie se lo ha preguntado directamente y solo se han dejado llevar por chismorreos de otra gente no es su problema.

El manotazo de Sirius contra su mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al igual que a otros muchos que se volvieron a contemplarlos.

-Leelo.

Sirius se refería a la página de la revista que acababa de estampar contra su pupitre. Un poco más y el muy bruto no hubiese necesitado ninguna clase de hechizo para incrustar el dichoso papel en la madera.

-"Contra la frigidez: Querido Amorimago, me llamo Luke y creo que mi novia es frígida..." Canuto qué mierda es esto.

-Sigue leyendo pesado.

-"Ambos hemos intentado muchos métodos pero siempre acabamos fracasando. ¿Es un problema mío? ¿Es suyo? ¿Acaso no sé cómo excitarla? Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda" Canuto, ¿me estás insinuando que si Lily no se ha acostado conmigo, es porque no soy capaz de ponerla caliente?

-No seamos tan pesimistas todavía. Lee ahora la respuesta.

-"Estimado señor Luke: no se angustie por su situación. Su problema no es un caso raro entre los jóvenes de su edad. La fuente de esa frigidez puede ser muy diversa. Quizás su pareja no se sienta cómoda en esa intimidad, es tímida y necesita mayor confianza para llegar a dar ese paso. Tal vez puede ser que esté haciendo algo mal, sí, para ello debe de informarse (si no posee experiencia en este ámbito) por lo que le recomiendo mi nuevo libro que recién acabo de publicar "Más allá del Punto G" y si se diese el caso de que su novia fuese frígida, bueno, actualmente existen muchas soluciones para estos problemas, con una simple poción afrodisiaca pienso que encontrará su vida sexual mucho más satisfactoria..." ¡Black eres un genio!

-Lo sé. ¿Pero a qué no sabes que más te ha encontrado tu mejor amigo?

-¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

-Si Cornamenta. Es una lista de los ingredientes de la poción más fuerte que he podido encontrar. Dale un sorbito de esto a Lily y tu novia se convertirá en una ninfómana en apenas segundos...

A esa misma hora, dos días más tarde, una pareja se besaba a los pies de uno de los múltiples árboles que formaban los jardines. El chico apenas se atrevía a empezar a mover las manos de su cintura, no quería acabar aquello como siempre ( con él muy excitado y solo en su cama). En cambio ella no era tan reacia a tocar. Le tiraba suavemente del pelo, arañaba ligeramante la espalda del moreno con sus uñas, apretaba sus brazos entre sus manos, acariciaba su estómago... y todo ello solo hizo que James perdiese los papeles. Cogiéndola del culo, la levantó aprisionándola contra el árbol y él, profundizando el beso, lamiendo con su lengua, mordiéndole el cuello. Sus manos dejaron de estar quietas y subieron a su pecho sintiendo lo fina que era la tela del sujetador, como los pezones de la muchacha se endurecían mientras él mismo se sentía endurecer y empujar lo máximo contra su cuerpo, para sujetarla a ella y sobre todo, para poder tener un mínimo roce que apagase aquella terrible lujuria que lo consumía.

-James...

Lily se sujetó con ambas piernas a las caderas del chico, moviéndose a su vez contra él para obtener más fricción. Le encantaba sentir a James besando y mordiendo su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho y se rozaba contra ella, presionando así su clítoris con cada movimiento.

-James, espera. No podemos hacer...

James sabía que debía hacerle caso, pero necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo una cosa. Llevaba todo el día intentando excitar a Lily. Nunca había rozado "accidentalmente" tanto a su novia como aquel día. Rozando sus pechos para coger cualquier cosa que estuviese a su lado, respirando en su nuca con la excusa de un nuevo perfume, presionándose contra ella ante la menor provocación... incluso cosas tan descaradas como colocarla directamente a horcajadas suya y besarla apasionadamente. No sabía si ella acabó excitada, lo que si sabía es que el que estaba muy excitado era él.

Así que cuando Lily susurró su nombre a través de un gemido para que parase, James se presionó más a ella y movió sus caderas con mayor rapidez y fuerza. La tela de la falda que formaba el uniforme apenas hacía de barrera por lo que Lily cada vez se sentía más acarolada. El moreno, al ver una oportunidad de finalizar con su propósito, deslizó su mano bajo la camisa y el sujetador y pellizcó delicadamente el pezón de la chica. Lily se extremeció. No entendía como estaba pasando esto tan rápidamente, pero no podía parar el torrente de deseo que se formaba en ella. La pelirroja arrastró sus manos por el cuerpo del chico hasta su pelo y lo empujó más fuerte contra su cuello. Una necesidad irracional se formaba en su estómago y una calidez líquida un poco más abajo. James siguió acariciando y masajeando aquella piel tan suave que tanto le encantaba mientras dirigía su otra mano a un destino que ansiaba tocar más que nada. Subiendo la tela de la falda sin que apenas Lily se diese cuenta, llegó hasta su parte más íntima traspasando la barrera de su ropa interior.

El cuerpo de Lily se endureció repentinamente y el de James se paralizó. Sabía que había llegado muy lejos, pero era ahora o nunca. Separándose milímetros del cuerpo de la pelirroja, llevó su dedo pulgar al clítoris. Su cara seguía enterrada en su cuello al igual que su mano masajeaba su pecho, pero toda su concentración quedó enfocada en su dedo pulgar y aquel bulto endurecido que sabía que volvería loca a su pelirroja.

Al principio solo ejerció una pequeña presión y al oír el pequeño gemido de Lily junto a su oreja empezó a acariciar con más firmeza. Rozó el pulgar en círculos por unos momentos, de manera suave, para más tarde frotar rápidamente, sin dejar descanso, consiguiéndose que Lily se tensase.

Pero James sabía que esa tensión nada tenía que ver con la del principio. Él conocía ese tipo de tensión. Esa rigidez en sus piernas, esa prisión que ella hizo a sus caderas, ese apretamiento de sus brazos en su espalda, clavando sus uñas en él, solo podía significar una cosa. Y esa cosa quedó demostrada instantes después, al siguiente roce con su clítoris cuando su preciosa pelirroja soltó un grito-gemido y llegó al orgasmo.

James notaba como Lily se extremecía entre sus brazos y a pesar de ello no dejó de mover su mano. Tampoco le extrañó que un repentino calor se expandiese por su miembro y eyaculase. Son riesgos que tomas cuando llevas a tu chica al primer orgasmo contigo, que puedes quedar avergonzado y mojado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras la miraba, pero a pesar de ello quedó fascinado ante la expresión de la chica. Con los labios sonrosados y semiabiertos, los ojos brillosos y el rubor propio del postsexo, nunca había visto a Lily tan hermosa, y tan excitante.

Supo cuando la razón volvió a la pelirroja. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, empezó a boquear sin palabras, rápidamente despegándose del cuerpo del chico, intentando arreglar su ropa. Lily subió su mirada a la del chico, apartándola instantaneamente por la vergüenza. ¡Casi habían hecho el amor en medio de los jardines, a la vista de cualquiera que pasase! Lily intentó hablar varias veces, regañarlo por su descaro o al menos quejarse por no haberse parado (no sabía exactamente a quien echar la culpa), pero las palabras extrañamente no pudieron salir de su boca. Más avergonzada que nunca, se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia el castillo.

James, confuso, avergonzado y al mismo tiempo en un estado de felicidad total, veía a su novia huir de él a la seguridad del castillo. Se preocupó por si la pelirroja decidía no hablarle en una semana, pero le alivió saber que una de las respuestas del Amorimago no era la correcta: él era capaz de poner caliente a su novia.

Los días pasaban lentamente para James Potter. El joven se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, pasaba sus horas en clase, almorzaba, hacía los deberes, entrenaba, se duchaba, cenaba y se dormía. Llevaba seis días en la misma rutina, seis días en los que Lily huía despavorida de él. James conocía cada rincón del castillo y contaba con la ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Por tanto no se explicaba como la astuta pelirroja se escapaba siempre cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-¡Es imposible! No está en el maldito mapa. ¡Cómo diablos ha conseguido encontrar un punto ciego del puñetero mapa, cuando no sabe que existe el maldito y puñetero mapa!

-Bueno, estamos hablando de Lily. Si alguien puede burlarnos o encontranos, esa es ella- la voz del licántropo sonaba sospechosamente divertida. Y James no podía permitir que se riesen a su costa, no al menos cuando se trataba de Lily. Así que "sin querer" estrelló el pergamino que sostenía y le dio en la cabeza de su amigo, provocando que la capa invisible que los ocultaba se deslizase hasta el suelo.

-Necesito encontrarla, ¿cómo voy a probar la poción si no la encuentro?- Remus fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de esa poción y del estúpido plan de Sirius.

-Bueno, tú nunca estás de acuerdo con nuestros planes al principio. Pero te acabarás ablandando, como siempre.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Él no se _ablandaba_, solo intentaba que las bromas tan pesadas de ese par de locos no tuviesen víctimas mortales. Lunático se cruzó de brazos y miró sin observar el punto más alejado del pasillo. Supuestamente debería estar escuchando las palabras que decía su amigo. Pero sabía perfectamente que dichas palabras estaban más dirigidas a ser un monólogo de autocompasión que a un diálogo. Por tanto, Lupin siguió dentro de su mundo feliz, donde las noches de luna llena iban acompañadas de aventuras y no de finales trágicos y mordiscos infectados. Sin embargo, una melena roja le hizo parpadear varias veces.

Remus Lupin se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía que amaba el chocolate por encima de todo, que las noches de luna llena le gustaban más de lo recomendable, que daría su vida por la de sus amigos... y que era un terrible jugador de pocker. Así que cuando su amigo Cornamenta vio la mueca de "indiferencia" que puso en la cara, rápidamente dirigió su mirada al pasillo y corrió los más veloz que pudo a atrapar a la pelirroja. Remus, exasperado por sus dudosas dotes de actor, corrió tras su compañero para intentar que James no matase a Lily por haber huido de él toda la semana.

Demasiado tarde para hacer nada por ella, solo se le ocurrió taparse con la capa del invisibilidad y acercarse a la pareja por si su amiga necesitaba ayuda. En el momento que se arreglasen y se volvieran otra vez pastelosos y sobrecargados de azúcar, el que huiría sería él.

-¡Evans joder! ¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de ser una niña y no escaparte de mi de nuevo?- Remus hizo una mueca de dolor. Se asombró de que Lily no le hubiese roto ya la cara de un puñetazo a su amigo por aquel comentario. Al contrario de todas las probabilidades, Lily suspiró y lo miró avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, James- eso dejó a ambos con la boca abierta.

-¿La tengo?- hasta el propio James empezaba a dudar de los hechos. No era que él nunca tuviese la razón. El hecho sorprendente es que Lily lo estaba admitiendo.

-Si. He estado pensando mucho estos días. Me he comportado muy inmadura no queriendo afrontarte simplemente por vergüenza. Sé que yo te pedí madurez cuando empecé a salir contigo y es justo que esto sea recíproco- Remus sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja. La conocía y sabía que era muy madura en muchos ámbitos.- Además... no sé porque le di tanta importancia a lo que hicimos. Es cierto que fue en un lugar un poco público y que cualquiera podría habernos visto. Pero tampoco es como si yo fuera virgen, así que no debí escandalizarme tanto.

_Ouch, eso me dolió hasta a mí._ A diferencia de él, James Potter era el mejor jugador de pocker de la historia. Cuando quería, y sin apenas esfuerzo, era capaz de convertir su cara en puro hielo, o hacerse pasar por la persona más chistosa del mundo. Esa técnica llevaba perfeccionándola durante todos los años de su vida. Pero Remus no podría considerarse a sí mismo amigo de James si no hubiese podido ver a través de la mascara que acababa de poner Cornamenta en su cara. Por eso, cuando James sonrió tenuemente, cuando sus ojos se volvieron opacos y su voz baja y controlada dijo "me encanta que por una vez ambos estemos de acuerdo en algo", solo se pudo fijar en como su mano se convirtió en un puño, en como su garganta tragó aquel nudo tan amargo que se formó en su boca, en como uno de sus sueños se rompían tristemente ante sus narices.

James no era ningún machista. Respetaba a todas las chicas y sus decisiones. Si una de ellas estaba dispuesta a acostarse con un tío no le suponía ningún prejuicio. Él no la etiquetaría, no pensaría de ella de distinta forma.

Pero James era un romántico, o al menos tenía unos valores y unos sueños que rallaban en lo cursi.

Por eso no se acostó con ninguna otra. Por eso pensaba que Lily también habría esperado a la persona adecuada para acostarse con él. Por eso cuando pensaba en su primera vez, se veía a sí mismo torpe y nervioso y a una Lily vergonzosa y nerviosa, ambos descubriendo juntos un mundo que no habían explorado antes. James quería todo eso. Quería ser el primero y último para Lily. ¿Y ahora que haría? Si se ponía a imaginar la misma escena pero con lo que sabía ahora, que su Lily no era _virgen_, solo podía verse a sí mismo torpe y nervioso con una Lily confiada y decepcionada. ¿Sería capaz de dar la talla o aquel chico anterior a él puso el listón muy alto?

Sin embargo, no pudo culpar a Lily de su tristeza. Por el amor de Dios, ella apenas se enamoró de él hace poco más de seis meses. Que él llevase años sabiendo que ella era la mujer de su vida no era su culpa.

Así que calló, cogió la mano de su recuperada novia y la llevó hasta la Sala Común. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde en su cuarto de lamerse las heridas que dejaron uno de sus muchos sueños rotos.

Había veces que Lily conocía a James como la palma de su mano. Y ese día en especial, ella sabía que el chico estaba extraño. Pasaron días desde su última persecución-huida, desde que los dos se sentaron tranquilamente y hablaron de forma muy madura sobre lo pasado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. A partir de ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Hasta ese día.

James, en un estado inusual de nerviosismo, mirando a todas partes, retorciéndose las manos cada dos por tres y no estándose quieto en el asiento del Gran Comedor, parecía que estaba a punto de jugar el último partido de Quidditch. Lo malo es que para ese partido aún faltaba mucho. Así es como Lily sabía que James estaba tramando algo, y que la víctina seguramente sería ella.

-James, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, para nada. ¿Me das un sorbo de tu zumo?- la chica le miró algo extrañada.

-Es zumo de calabaza, creía que no te gustaba.

-Me acaba de apetecer probarlo- James cogió su zumo de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja-¿Qué?

-Nada, estás muy extraño- su amiga Natalie la llamó distrayéndola por un segundo. Segundo en el cual para James fue suficiente vaciar un pequeño bote de una poción que acababa de terminar y que había sido duramente supervisada por Sirius, quien era el mejor de los cuatro en esa asignatura.

-Puaj, ya recuerdo el porque no me gustaba este zumo. No sé como puedes tragártelo.

Lily cogió su vaso con un encogimiento de hombros. A ella le encantaba aquel zumo. Fue nada más llevárselo a la boca y tragar unos pocos sorbos cuando un calor inesperado le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No sé como he podido meterme en esto.

James Potter no solía arrepentirse de nada. Apenas un diez por ciento de todas las cosas que hacía era la cifra por la cual verdaderamente se arrepentía. Lo malo es que ese diez por ciento siempre giraba entorno a alguna broma, chiste o putada que le hacía a Lily. Y esta vez fue el peor cabrón de todos.

Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, tarde fue cuando decidió que no podría hacerle eso a su pelirroja. Por lo tanto, James, quien se encontraba tumbado en su cama con una pelirroja salvaje a horcajadas suya y moviéndose de forma torturosa, no sabía cómo ser él el que esta vez diría que no.

Cuando creía que por fin se estrenaría, resultaba que no era capaz de soportarse a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Por consecuencia, allí estaba él, caliente y frustado, intentando seguir y parar a Lily, deseando pero no queriendo. Sospechaba que de tanto calentón acabaría por caérsele o algo peor.

Y no es que hubiese coaccionado a Lily ni nada de eso. Él no había cegado sus pensamientos y había impuesto lo que él quería como hubiese pasado con cualquier filtro de amor, no. Él solo le había dado a Lily una poción para ponerla salvaje y caliente. Que ella decidiese calmar aquel ardor con él no era culpa suya.

¿Entonces por qué no aprovechaba de una vez, desnudaba a Lily y dejaba de pensar en un buen rato?

Suspiró. Él no se imaginó que esto ocurriría así. Él _no quería_ que ocurriese así.

-Vamos James, no seas una nenaza.

-Lily, tú no lo entiendes...

-Lo que yo entiendo, Potter, es que si no follas conmigo en este mismo instante, encontraré a otro que tenga una mayor disposición.

-¿Ah si?-James en ningún momento se tragó aquel farol. La infedilidad no se encontraba entre el vocabulario de Lily Evans, por muchas pociones que esta tome. Se cruzó de brazos, altanero, mientras subía una de sus cejas de forma sarcástica. Lily, encima suya, imitó su gesto.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz?

-Efectivamente.

-Pues observa y disfruta.

Lily se bajó de la cama, colocándose cada cosa en el sitio correcto. Dio la vuelta con todo el orgullo y dignidad que la caracterizaba, y se dirigió a la puerta. James ni siquiera se levantó.

-¿Es que no vas a hacer ni el amago de seguirme?

-Confío plenamente en ti, Evans. No necesito seguirte para saber que tú no me pondrás los cuernos.

La chica, aunque enfurruñada por su poca credibilidad, sintió como se enternecía ante la confianza de su novio. Eran cosas como aquellas que le hacían amarlo cada vez más. Respirando profundamente (y mostrando pecho, no podía alejarse de su propósito inicial), volvió a colocarse en su anterior posición.

-Yo también confío en ti, James- ¿pueden acaso unas palabras provocar tal escozor en el pecho? James se respondió a sí mismo que si.- Y por eso quiero que lo hagamos. Necesito hacerlo. _Te necesito._

El moreno, en un movimiento repentino, cogió a la pelirroja y la puso bajo él mientras devoraba sus labios.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego, preciosa.

-¡Si, James! Juega conmigo.

Lily se sentía arder mientras su novio acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente, llevando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, besando el principio de su escote mientras... ¿le ataba las manos a la cabecera?

-¿James?

-Lo siento Lily.

La chica, perpleja, le contempló inmóvil (no es que pudiese moverse mucho con las cortinas de la cama apresando sus muñecas). James parecía triste, apenado, _culpable._

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Te he echado una poción afrodisiaca. Estaba desesperado por hacerlo contigo, Lily. Te juro que nunca en mi vida he tenido que masturbarme más veces que en estos cinco meses. Por Dios, si incluso le pedí ayuda a Remus, Sirius y Peter. Y encima Canuto me dio aquella página de revista adolescente y solo pude pensar y pensar. No quería hacerlo, bueno al principio si quería. Pero luego me arrepentí. Y sé que no lo hubiese hecho si de verdad lo hubiese pensado, pelirroja. Ese era el problema fundamental. No podía pensar si toda mi sangre se concentraba en mi...

-Si, si, ya entendí.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- Lily miró fijamente a su ahora no tan maravilloso novio. Se encontraba mojada, caliente, lasciva y todo por culpa del pervertido de Potter quien no era capaz de hablar con su novia como las parejas normales. Por él, ella estaba atada a la cama de su novio, mojada, excitada, caliente, lujuriosa, lasciva, por una poción afrodisiaca de su novio, quien estaba en su cama con ella atada...

-No me importa lo que hicistes. Desátame, hazme el amor y si tienes suerte cuando todo esto pase a lo mejor te perdono.

James rodó los ojos. Esta actitud salvaje distaba mucho de ser la normal en su novia. Recopilando todas sus fuerzas la desató, la cogió de la cintura y la cargó en su hombro. Lógicamente Lilyno paró de gritar y gruñir hasta darse cuenta de donde la había llevado. Lo que hacía ella metida en la ducha del cuarto del chico aún escapaba de su comprensión, hasta que un chorro de agua helada le despejó las ideas.

-Ambos necesitamos una buen ducha de agua fría.

Y sin más, él también se metió en la ducha. James y Lily, mojados, con la ropa puesta, abrazándose sin apenas poder contener los escalofríos, pero sobre todo, menos pervertidos, salieron de la placa y corrieron a por toallas para secarse.

-¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción?

-Apenas tres horas.

-Pues te veo entonces.- Y sin una palabra más la joven se marchó, dejando tras de si a su novio, quien se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Por primera vez, James deseó no amar tanto a Lily, pues temía que nunca se recuperaría si Lily no era capaz de perdonarlo.

-Ya he elegido tu castigo- Lily Evans susurró en la biblioteca al joven que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Cuál?

-No tendremos sexo hasta el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Qué? Pero para eso todavía queda al menos un año.- Lily alzó una ceja.

-Perdona que te recuerde que ni tú me lo has pedido aún, ni yo te he dicho que si.

-Vamos Lily, ambos sabemos que yo no dejaré que me dejes y que tú me amas más de lo que quieres admitir.

-Si, ahora también sabes leer mis sentimientos. ¿Y qué es eso de que tu no me dejarás? Que yo sepa no necesito permiso de nadie para tomar mis decisiones.

-Lily, no empecemos a discutir. Tú me quieres, yo te adoro. Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, yo daría mi vida por ti. Tú soportas mis gilipolleces, yo soporto tu temperamento. Es fácil saber que acabaremos juntos para siempre.- Lily no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños del chico. ¿Cómo diablos podía derretirla tan fácilmente y hacerle olvidar su enfado?

-Haces parecer como si tú me quisieses más que yo a ti, James.

-Bueno, ¿y no es eso verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Solo me remito a los hechos Lily. Yo te amo desde... bueno, casi desde el primer día. Tú apenas podías soportarme hasta hace poco.- Y aunque a James le costaba admitirlo, este hecho le dolía quizás un poquito más de lo que dejaba ver.

-James, tonto, ¿de verdad crees que mi enamoramiento por ti fue repentino? ¿Que de la noche a la mañana decidí quererte? Por Merlín, Potter. Llevo enamorada de ti hace años. El problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para comenzar esta relación. Yo tenía a mis amigas y mis estudios y tú tenías tus bromas y, bueno, todas tus chicas. Si hubiésemos salido juntos en aquel tiempo, nos habríamos destrozado mutuamente.

-Nunca lo había pensado así... espera, ¿mis chicas?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, ya sabes. Ese desfile de novias que tenías cada semana. Y es normal, que no te juzgo que conste. Cada uno puede tener tantas novias como quiera y acostarse con quien le de la gana.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven.

-Algún día Lily, te contaré algo que creo que te romperá la imagen que has tenido de mí por todos estos años.

-¿Y ese día va a llegar pronto o también tendré que esperar a nuestra boda?

-Eso depende de lo que tardes en quitarme el castigo, señorita Evans.

La boda entre James Potter y Lily Evans, para ser de las típicas bodas "íntimas", estaba demasiado más abarrotada de lo habitual. Pocos se quisieron perder la ceremonia de la pareja. Y aunque solo querían invitar a los amigos, pronto se dieron cuenta que ambos eran más sociables de lo que nunca habían imaginado. Así, unas cincuenta personas acabaron celebrando la unión de estas grandes personas. Y aunque ambos disfrutaron mucho en la ceremonia y en la celebración, los dos deseaban la llegada de la tan esperada noche de bodas.

-Dios Potter, has estado magnífico.- medio suspiró y gemió la recién casada.

-Si. Habrá sido la práctica y la experiencia. Ya sabes que solo puedes alcanzar la perfección si trabajas duro.- La pelirroja rió encantada mientras paseaba sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de su marido. El anillo de boda reluciéndo en su mano.

-Menos mal que no esperamos hasta nuestra boda. Hubiese sido un total desastre.

-Por Merlín, ¿te imaginas que hubiese sido nuestra primera vez en la luna de miel? Creo que habríamos corrido para pedir el divorcio con el ticket de descambio y todo.

-No seas tan exagerado. Tampoco estuvo tan mal.

-¿Que no estuvo mal? Creo que tantos orgasmos seguidos te han reblandecido el cerebro Lily. Fue un fiasco.

-Fue bonito, _tirarollos._

-Fue rápido para mi y doloroso para ti.

-¿Es que quién iba a pensar con todas las novias que tuvistes que al final eras más virgen que todos los de primero juntos?- resopló ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, lo peor fue de _alguien_ que si era virgen y no se le ocurrió avisar de nada antes, cuando había dicho claramente que no lo era.

-Los dos fuimos unos tontos orgullosos. Perdimos la virginidad juntos y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que no terminamos.

-Bueno si a tres segundos se le puede considerar empezar algo- se autocriticó James.

-Pues chico rápido, demuéstrame que tanta práctica ha servido para algo.

-Donde quiera, cuando quiera y _como_ quiera, señora Potter.

* * *

**Tricia**


End file.
